Yu-Gi-Oh! Numbers Dimensions: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Dimension
by Raven Obscura Escuridao
Summary: In a world were the Numbers reek havoc in every day life, there's was a outburst that cause them to scatter across multiple dimensions, and this my good people, is were it all started.


Yu-gi-oh! Numbers Dimension: Zexal Dimension

Chapter 1: The Numbers of the Crazies

Setting - Heartland, Japan: Toshiro Lane

This is the story of my world being tossed around like a cat in a vaccum cleaner. I was new to Heartland, so I didn't have many friends. While I was heading to school, a pink-black blur sped pass me, nearly knocking me on my arse.

"Oy, watch where your going, pinky," I said, loud enough that he skid right into a lightpole. "Are you all right, sir?" I asked, feeling very sheepish. When he didn't respond, feeling very confident, I picked up the boy and put him on my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a gold, green-gem pendant, an Extra Deck box, and a blue boy, with green markings, and mis-matched eyes, over to the right.

The blue boy then said, "**Hold on to these so their powers are sealed until he wakes up. The boy and I will explain it then**."

He dissapated into a shower of golden sparks. I put the Extra Deck to the back of my belt and the pendant around my neck where mine was sitting, and I ran for the hospital.

Heartland Hospital: Front Desk

I rush into the hospital, as quickly as an armadillo chasing after the world's biggest piece of cheese. I ran to the counter and said, "Mrs. Sukiza, please help this gentleman".

Mrs. Sukiza looked over the boy with care and then checked his pulse. Her eyes went wide like dinner plates. "Somebody get this boy a rolling bed and a IV, I call Yuma Tsukumo's house to aware his sister and grandmother."

"Is he going to be all right, Mrs. Sukiza?" I asked, nervously.

Mrs. Sukiza looked at me with a worry-strucken face. She then said to me,"I'm not very sure, Raven-kun, he has a very slow heart rate, and the bruise on his forehead doesn't look like it's easing down."

I was so startled by this information that I couldn't think straight. How could this have happen to a person. Mrs. Sukiza, then, put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Please, Escuridao-san, tell me how this happened, I need to tell what happen to Yuma's sister and grandmother."

I took a deep breath, then I told her the boy, Yuma, ran pass me, I yelled at him to stop running and to watch were he was going, because he nearly knocked me on my rear, and he skid right into a lightpole. I didn't tell her about the blue boy, that would seem werid.

"Thanks, Raveny, I need to go call his sister and grandmother, don't get into anymore trouble, hon," said Mrs. Sukiza.

I watch as they rolled Mr. Yuma to room C3939, he looked calm and high-spirited. I went to sit down in the waiting room, because my head was killing me from all this information. Just then my eyes went hazy, blinded with a red, orange, yellow, blue, green, and purple. The center of the light was a pure white. I closed my eyes tight and passed out...

"Raven Obscura Escuridao, awaken...," said an angelic voice.

Between the Dimensions: Barian/Earth Zone

"**Raven Obscura Escuridao, awaken my servant**," said yet another angelic voice.

"Ow, ok who poured beer into my fruit punch," I said dreadily.

"**No one did that sort of thing, R.O.E.-sama**," said the voice.

"Well, can you please tell me what I am doing here?" I said, quizzly and annoyed, "Also, what is your name and why can't I see you?"

"**Your between the dimension of your world, Earth, and the world of the Barians**," said the voice, "**Oh, and my name is Shisolix, but the reason you can't see me is so simple, you have to open this door with the keys in order to see me, and save many dimensions in the process. You have to collect all the infinite Numbers in every dimension you enter**."

"Ok, but how do I do this all by myself, you can't believe I can do all this all on my lonesome?" I said, very doubtful of my abilites.

"**Well, I can understand your doubtfulness, so I will give you three presents in order to help you on this journey**," Shisolix said, "**Now open this door with both of those keys you have**."

The dark shadows, that had the faintest light-gold light, suddenly started to spread apart to reveal a door. I walked up, slowly, to the door and saw the grooves in the door. On closer inspection the grooves turn out to be keyholders. A place my silver, orange-gem pendant, that was shaped like a triangle, in the slot. I, then, looked at the other slot, with bewilderment. It had a particular design. I looked down at my shirt and gasped, then looked at the door, then back at my shirt. Sitting there on my shirt was the key to the second slot. The gold, green-gem pendant was the second key! I placed the pendant in the slot and then took five steps back. It didn't even open.

"Ok, what the...,"I began.

The door then gave off a gold-silver glow. The door then open up to reveal a lady in a gold dress, her skin was a shining silver with flecks of gold, her hair was gold streaked with silver highlights, and her eyes are beautiful like diamonds, one was silver and the other was bronze.

"**You did it, Rav-kun**," said Shisolix, "**You can now save all the dimensions from the infinite Numbers. Now when you get back to your dimension you will notice your gifts to the right of where you are laying, and don't worry I will be right of where you are laying, and don't worry I will be right by your side**."

Suddenly, my head started to see those colors again. As far as I could see there were blank cards that gave off a gold-silver hue. I reached out and grab eight of the cards. Then, I suddenly passed out.

Heartland Hospital: Waiting Room

"Raven Obscura Escuridao, are you ok," said a familiar voice, "What happen to my brown tabby cat?"

"Cathy, is that you, oh my head," I exclaimed, holding my head up, because it was still up in pain.

I looked up at her and immediately started to blush. She was wearing an maid-like outfit, with her shiny silver hair did up to look like kitten ears. Her eyes had a very deep knowledge-like look in them.

"H-hey Cathy, how's it going, why are you at the hospital?" I asked, cleary surprise by her sudden appearance.

"Well, I came with my friends to check up on Yuma, who is also my friend," informed Cathy.

"Let's go check on him together, Cathy," I said, taking hold of her hand, rushing out of the waiting room to the room that held Yuma Tsukumo. I looked over my shoulder and I noticed Cathy was blushing.

Heartland Hospital: Room C3939

I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"**Come on in, Raven**," said a malicious voice,"**you too, Cathy**."

I looked at Cathy, her face horror-striked, I gulped, and pushed the door open.

Standing there was the blue-boy and Yuma Tsukumo. The blue-boy looked fine to me, but Yuma had a jacked up smile on his face.

"**Oh, hello Raven and Cathy, Astral and I were just having a discussion about the Numbers we've collected, over time**," Yuma said, darkly, gesturing toward Astral, who, on closer expection was bounded and wrists were tied with what looked like a red energy rope.

"Release him Yuma, or I'll... I'll...," I ordered, but I couldn't think of what I would do if he didn't release him, but suddenly I had an idea. "I'll duel you for his releasement," I exclaimed.

"**Fine, then, I will duel you for the release of Astral and your Numbers**," Yuma cackled,"**Meet me at the end of the top of this building to duel**."

With that being said Yuma and Astral dissapated in a shower of sparks.


End file.
